


~Divinites~

by stellawolf1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: ADHD Character, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character with depression, Comedy, Depression, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Iblis - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic the Hedgehog Has ADHD, Trans Male Character, Trauma, or at least i try and be funny, the gods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellawolf1/pseuds/stellawolf1
Summary: Silver the hedgehog has found himself in the 200 years in the past from his original time after finding a weird glowing rock . Silver along with Sonic and Shadow realize their strange destiny to stop Iblis and Mephiles from destroying the world as we know it.But what happens when trauma rises from within, when failure and doubt plague your mind, when nothing makes sense anymore and you begin cave when they need you most.(Wren doesnt have an ao3 account so i cant put them on co-creators so im writing it here Wren is my editor)heres a link to my coverhttps://stellawolf1.tumblr.com/post/626194254594801664/heres-my-book-cover
Relationships: Iblis & Mephiles the Dark, Mephiles the Dark/Silver the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog/Tikal the Echidna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. CHAPTER 1~Hello?~

Our story begins in a lonely forest where birds sing happily and plant life thrives. the sun has just set with the moon taking its place covering the earth in its silvery light. The stars covering the sky with their white shine. The sky itself shone of dark purples and blues.

It had been the a very beautiful night for mobians across the globe but tonight we focus on the lonely forest.

Where the moon seems to have focused its glow in a small opening between the trees. It illuminated the grass as it began to glow a faint white. the glow only grew stronger and speks of white magic began to float from the ground into the sky. From this glow a form began to appear. The magic fading from the grass and surrounding this delicate form.

The light slowly vanished revealing a young hedgehog boy. His body wrapped in a teal and white kimono. He had soft ivory fur and quills that laid over his shoulder and on the grass . He laid on the grass as if he was in a deep sleep. Not a creature or force of nature dared to disturb him.

He was truly a beautiful sight to behold, as if an angel and graced the land with its presence.

The young boy began to stir. Slowly opening his golden colored eyes.

He lazily pushed himself up and looked around. confusion lacing his face.

"Wh-what?" he said in a soft and quiet voice. He held his hand close to his heart, tears threatening to fall from the panic he felt grabbing a hold on his chest making it hard to breathe. Suddenly both hands were around his chest. His knee's close to his chest.

Little did he know blue magic began to illuminate from the ground, surrounding him

a sharp crack echoed throughout the night which caught the young hedgehogs attention

The magic disappeared as he whipped his head around. someone had stepped on a branch. Another hedgehog with black fur. The boy could hardly see him hiding in the shadows.

But he was there.

They shared eye contact for a moment until he looked behind the ivory hedgehog and instantly turned to shadow and disappeared.

The young boy confused to no end looked behind him and saw yet again two hedgehogs. a young azure and an older looking black one. The black one had red stripes on certain parts of his body and he wore straps holding a satchel on one side and a gun on the other.

The blue hedgehog wore red sneakers and a light blue and white scarf.

The silver hedgehog cowered beneath them by instinct alone.

Although, truly the white hedgehog felt safe not only because they looked at him with a sense of worry and compassion.

But something deep inside

Something told him

In his very core

that he could trust them

That this was only the beginning 

(authors note: hiiiii so this is my first book heh wow. i used to have another account @stellawolf1 but i deleted it when the whole hacking thing happened. i had a couple of books but they were horrible. anyways i've gotten better at writing so i really hope you like this first chapter. if you do plsss leave a vote and don't be afraid to comment. since this story is quite new pls share it with your firends pls and thank you~~~~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, now this storys on ao3. it was originally on wattpad but then i thought eh why not put it on ao3. i hope you like it


	2. CHAPTER 2 ~ Eh? im not a girl!

A blue hedgehog wearing red sneakers, white gloves and a blue scarf,

A black hedgehog with red stripes who wore red rocket shoes and a belt holding a satchel on one side and a gun

Walked side by side in a lonely forest. The sun had just set leaving the moons out and a cool nightly breeze blowing through their quills. It seems they were in the middle of a conversation

"So, you felt it too, something or...someone calling to you?" The blue one asked

"Yes" the ebony one replied

"But what could it be? The chaos emeralds maybe?" The blue one said

"No, the chaos emeralds have never called to any of us before why now? Its just illogical" the black one replied frustrated

"...,maybe somethings up...like something really bad" the blue one answered

"No, and the emeralds are all safe on angel island and we are heading in the opposite direction. If anyone you should know this faker!" the ebony one said

"Eh....yeah ok you got me there Shadow, I have no idea"

They continued to walk in silence after that little chat. It didn't seem to bother Shadow but Sonic hated it.

Like the guy couldn't even last 5 minutes and he was already making face's, making popping noises with his mouth and even stimmed by shaking his hands.frustrated to no end by the awkward silence Sonic groaned in (fake) pain and ran his hands through his quills.

"gaaaaaaggghhh i cant take this, Shadow i'm gonna ask you a question k?" Sonic said. Shadow gave Sonic a look that meant he didn't want to talk

"oh cmon you grumpy emo boy, pleaaassse " Sonic said moving in front of Shadow and jumping up and down. Shadow might've acted like he was annoyed but he'd grown to enjoy being around Sonic's hyperactivity.

"fine" he stated walking past Sonic. Sonic hurried to Shadow's side

"ok, so like, y'now how people go and have fun and uh, like they go with people but like not with alot its usually just a couple and uhm" at this point Sonic was just rambling. sirens were going off in his head right now screaming "shut up, shut up!! you'r losing him ABORT!!!" Sonic just sighed and decided he'd start over.

Shadow merely stared at him with curiosity and fake annoyance. On the outside he was straight-faced, staring at Sonic as if he couldn't care at all for what he could say, but in reality he was freaking out internally. Shadow thought this was the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen, he was just a jumpy energetic and loud ball of blue fluff that Shadow adored. If he wasn't so in tune with his emotions he would be on the ground overwhelmed from his emotions.

.

.

The two boys stopped in their tracks.

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the sky's ahead blinding them but vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

A cold feeling clenched their hearts,

The blue one fell on his hands and knees clutching his heart.Shadow rushed over to him, the cold feeling fading from his own chest.

"I-im fine, it just..,startled me" Sonic said out of breath

"What was that?" Shadow asked helping Sonic up but he noticed something, under Sonics scarf. Shadow only saw a glimpse so he wasn't sure but he could've sworn he saw a scar

"I-i think whatever calling us is in trouble" Sonic said

"Then we should hurry" Shadow replied

"Race ya!" Sonic said before speeding off. Shadow activated his rockets boots to follow Sonic but bye the time he caught up Sonic was no longer running. He stopped by a clearing where a white hedgehog wrapped in a silky blue and white kimono lay on the ground. He seemed to be looking behind him at...something...a Shadow but It noticed Shadow and Sonic, then disappeared.

The white hedgehog finally saw Sonic and Shadow and immediately became frightened.

"H-hey you don't need to be scared of us" Sonic comforted

"We're here to help" he encouraged

The white hedgehog put his hand on the ground and raised it back up as blue energy engulfed it and parts of the ground began to glow the same color and raised from the ground.

"Heeeeey, buddy I promise w-were not here to hurt you" Sonic stated

"H-how do I know that!" The white one stressed

"Uuuhh" Sonic scratched his head in thought. Shadow stepped up

"You feel it too don't you? You're the one who called us here!" He said

"Wha-no?!" The white one said "b-but I d-do feel...something..."

"Ok, so we can all agree that something called us together. So can you put the big rocks down now please?" Sonic pleaded

"...O-okay" the white one said slowly moving his hand down thus the floating rocks were set down on the ground

"Phew, ok so what's your name miss?" Sonic asked

"Miss?!" The white hedgehog yelled confused

"I-im not a girl!!!" He continued to explain. Shadow hit Sonics side with his elbow

"Hey! ok ok, sorry I just saw the kimono and well...ynow" Sonic said moving his hands to shape a feminine figure. Silver glared at Sonic and Shadow pushed his hand on Sonics face. Sonic stumbled back.

"Idiot" Shadow mumbled ,even though he meant to say cute idiot. Silver titled his head in confusion. then he remembered what Sonic had said

"whats a kimono?"

"The dress you are wearing" Shadow said

"I-im not" the white hedgehog finally took a look at himself and was shocked. He didn't remember ever putting this on. Where would he even have gotten something like this back...back home.

Where even was he?

"Anyways what is your name?" Sonic asked snapping the young white hedgehog out of his thoughts. He hesitated for a moment realizing, even if there was a chance these guys were lying to him telling them his name wouldn't hurt

At least he hoped so

"S-s-sil...Silver....my-my name is Silver" he said

"Cool, my name is Sonic and this is Shadow. What are you doing out here all alone?" Sonic said squatting down in front of Silver with Shadow standing behind

"I-i don't know, I found s-some kind of glowing rock an-and ended up here...wherever here is?" Silver explained

Sonic perked up "Oh well your in luck, were close to emerald city you ca-"

"Wait emerald city still standing?!!" Silver asked with desperation

"What do you mean" Shadow asked

"Its was just destroyed, i barely escaped!!" Silver stated

"Noooo, its still here" Sonic said

"B-but Iblis destroyed it. Its gone a-and so I-is everyone e-else" Silver said his voice getting quieter by the word. His eyes starting to water from he memory of his home being destroyed

"Who's Iblis?" Sonic asked which made Silver finally snap

"Who's Iblis?!?!? only the creature that's been terrorizing all of mobius for over 200 years. Emerald city was the last place anyone had to go and now its gone!!!" Silver stressed, tears now falling down his face. He noticed this and buried his face into his hands.

Sonic stood and turned to Shadow "I think we should take him back to my place. This Iblis guy sounds like trouble"

"For once I agree with you faker, whoever Iblis is, we cannot allow him to terrorize anyone else" Shadow stated turning to the crying hedgehog. Sonic then crouched down again

"Hey Silver you wanna come back to my place, I've got a couple of friends who can help us and we can figure out what's going on" Sonic asked

"Silver wiped his eyes and looked up at Sonic "o-okay" Silver began to stand but faltered when a sharp pain ran through his left leg. Sonic though was able to catch Silver before he fell to the ground

"Agh!...I-i forgot, my ankles sprained" Silver said

"Oh, well I can carry you no problem" Sonic suggested

"N-no I can fly" Silver said activating his powers as a light blue glow surrounded him and lifting his body of the ground but the glow quickly faded and Sonic had to catch him again. on cue Silvers stomach grumbled stating he was hungry.

"Nope...can't fly, too weak" Silver said leaning on Sonic

"Well carrying it is" Sonic said adjusting Silver on his back. Shadow picked up a straight stick and pulled out a small roll of bandages from his satchel. Shadow then put the stick on Silvers leg and wrapped the bandage around.

"That should be good enough until we can get you to a doctor" he said

"Th-thank you...both of you" Silver said

"No problem, I'm Sonic the hedgehog hero of Mobius, I try and do everything I can to help people. Shadow here is my sidekick" Sonic said. Shadow merely scoffed at the statement

"I am no ones sidekick faker!" He stated

Sonic chuckled "Whatever you say emo boy" Sonic said running off


	3. CHAPTER 3 ~Living here~

(im such a dumbass. im sitting here all day waiting to see if anyone has read or voted on this chapter and i havent even posted it yet..........fuck well here ya go,finnaly, i hope you enjoy and if ya do pls hit that vote star and id love any constructive critisism)

It was almost like flying, when Sonic said he'd carry Silver on his back, Silver thought he'd be a burden but boy was he wrong.

This blue hedgehog could run and so could Shadow, but Silver could see he was using some kind of rockets while Sonic ran of his own accord. It felt amazing

nearing emerald city Silver noticed that his sprained ankle didn't hurt as much anymore. He looked down and tried to move it around some and it worked just fine. Silver was nothing but shocked he always had been able to heal faster than most but never like this.

after Silver looked back up he was stunned once again. Emerald city looked nothing like what he knew. It was bright and full of life. Not to mention the buildings looked stable

The place looked so lively, nothing like Silver had ever seen, but then again back in the forest the tree's looked so alive and so did everywhere else.

W-was iblis stopped

had he somehow missed that.

...

How long was he gone for.

When they'd finnaly gotten to Sonics house, which had blue walls, a yellow roof and a matching yellow door, Silver hopped off of Sonic's back and tested out his foot. It seemed just fine.

"I thought your ankle was hurt?" Sonic asked.

"It was! I mean ive always been able to heal faster than others but never _this_ fast" Silver stated

"Hmm,well at least it feels better, hey shad's you coming inside? You can stay for the night if you want" Sonic asked.

"No i'll be going home" Shadow stated. Suddenly thunder roared and lightning shot through the sky.

"Its gonna rain soon and I dont think your _electric_ rocket boots will do great out there" Sonic said amused

"Hm, fine" Shadow said walking towards the door.

"Yes!" Sonic said grabbing Shadows arm with both of his and pulling Shadow inside. Shadow didn't seem surprised and if you were really looking you would've seen a hint of blush as the two walked inside.

although Silver was stuck in place. he'd seen lightning before but somehow back home it felt wrong. tainted. Silver just always thought he was weird. with his obsession with the sky. where he came from the sky was always dark and felt disfigured. it hadn't seemed to bother anyone else although it always bothered him but being here the sky felt pure. as it was meant to be. no longer tainted.

Silver felt something call to him. something powerful, something that needed him.

That he needed

"Silver!" Sonic snapped Silver out of his daydream. he turned around and saw Sonic standing in the doorway

"cmon, its gonna rain any minute" he said. Silver complied and headed inside.

"Its been pretty lonely here ever since Tail's, oh a friend of mine, moved out. So its nice to have people over again" Sonic said

"Im gonna order a pizza anything you guys specifically want" Sonic asked grabbing his phone

"Whats pizza?" Silver asked

"Id rather not" Shadow stated

"WHAT?!" Sonic exclaimed!

"Ok first of all" Sonic zoomed over to Shadows side and put an arm over his shoulders "il can get you a salad if you want, Amy showed me this amazing place down the street I know you'll love it" he suggested. Then Sonic sped to Silver

"You've never had pizza! What kind of rock have you been living under?! We need to get this ma-wait what are you pronouns?" Sonic asked

"Uhm he/him" Silver said

"Cool same, we need to get this man a pizza stat! Ill be right back" Sonic said speeding out the door ,grabbing an umbrella and leaving Silver and Shadow alone. Shadow grabbed a glass from the cabinets and filled a glass with water he then headed for the living room and began to drink.

"H-he seems to really care about you uhm are you...two t-together?" Silver asked.

Shadow was caught off guard by this question.He chocked on his water and spat it straight back into his cup. his face was beat red and water dripped from his nose. he rushed back into the kitchen and grabbed a towel to clean his face.

Silver was surprised, he rushed to Shadows side and quickly apologized.

"No" he coughed annoyed. Shadow walked past Silver to the living room and sat on the couch "and why would you even think that?" Shadow asked with a his hand on his face

"I-i mean, I don't want to pry but he's going out of his way to get you something you'd like a-and you two just seemed so close...so I just assumed" Silver said that last part quietly

"Hmm" was all that Shadow said as he turned on the tv Silver just stood there awkwardly behind the couch as Shadow watched tv. Silver decided he would watch too and it just seemed to be the news

...

...

But then he saw it

Right in the corner of the tv.

Silver stepped back tripping over himself. Shadow turned around and saw Silver who had fallen to the ground shaking. He got up and crouched in front of him.

"What-"

"whats the date?" Silver stated seriously. Shadow hesitaeted to answer but he did anyways.

"October 5, 2700"

Silver stared at Shadow with a scared look

" I went back in time" Silver whispered

"What?"

"I-i...I went back in t-time...200 years" Silver said clearer than before. Shadows eyes widened

"Th-the date. Its 2700 but it-its supposed to be 2900, I went back in time!!" Silver explained worriedly and getting up

"Whoa really!" Sonic said from behind them. He held a pizza box in one had and a black container for Shadows salad in another Sonic put it down and rushed over to Silver.

"Whats the future like, are there flying shoes ,unlimited chili dogs, am I famous am I a legend?" Sonic was quick to ask all these questions while Silver who was still processing everything felt overwhelmed by all this.

Shadow grabbed Sonic by the quills and dragged him into the kitchen

"AH! Shadow!?" Sonic screamed. Shadow let him go as soon as they were far enough from Silver. He needed this. He needed time on his own

"What the fuck Shadow!!! are you trying to pull my quills off !!" Sonic raged

Shadow folded his arms and gave Sonic a stern look "Sonic think for once, Silver has been forced out of his home, everyone he ever knew was killed. He needs space...not questions about flying shoes" Shadow stated

Sonic just stood in place wide eyed "yyeeehhh maybe I was a bit much"

Shadow merely rolled his eyes and grabbed his salad.

Meanwhile Silver laid on the grey couch and hugged a fluffy blue pillow for comfort. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to cry, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to eat.

Silver was just worn out and didn't know what to do with himself. His home was taken from him forever...

But was that ever really his home?

He never had any real friends or family, he was stuck in the orphanage as a child and he was always lonely and scared. While this place, in a couple of minutes has felt more homey than anywhere else has ever been. He felt truly safe for once.

Silver smiled and hugged the pillow at the thought.

then something fell and Silver heard Sonic and Shadow yelling.

Silver rushed into the kitchen which was painted with blue walls and the cabinets were white. So was the table in the center

He found Sonic had fallen on top of Shadow and caused them both to fall. both of their faces were redder than Shadows stripes.

Something then rolled to Silvers feet, a white vase. It was a miracle it wasn't broken. Silver picked it up and examined it for any chips or cracks.

Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow were stuck in place . Neither of them wanted to move they just stared into each others eyes. Both of them wanted to break the tension but neither of them did anything. That is Shadow didn't do anything.

" Hey there sexy" Sonic teased. Shadow snapped out of his daze and pushed him off

"Watch were your going faker" Shadow snapped while standing back up.

"Oops" Sonic shrugged. He then noticed Silver standing there.

"Ah hey Silver. Sorry 'bout earlier but, hope I can make it up with your first pizza. How u feeling by the way" Sonic said

"I-im ok" Silver set the vase on the table. "I thought about it...and ending up here is a blessing, I actually feel safe around here" Silver explained

"Well now that eggma-" Shadow tried to say but Sonic violently pushed Shadow's salad into his hands.

"Yep! Totally safe. here Silver grab your pizza I'm _starving_ and might eat the entire thing myself" Sonic stated.

Silver then grabbed a slice. It was kinda hard to keep it in one hand the cheese kept falling off but once he got it in his mouth he was amazed.

"This is amazing" he said starstruck. Silver grabbed a plate on the nearby shelf which was conveniently open and grabbed three more slices. He also grabbed a chair and sat down with his food on the table

In 5 minutes flat Silver had even all four slices and accidentally gotten sauce on his kimono but he didn't care. He'd never had nice clothes before and definitely didn't know how to take care of them.

As soon as he was done he laid his head on the table satisfied with his full stomach.

"Wow you eat faster than me, and that's saying something" Sonic laughed

Silver smiled shyly and grabbed a paper towel to wipe his face.

"D-do you mind if I stay here for a while Sonic?" Silver asked

"Yeah! No problem man. Its been so lonely here" Sonic encouraged

"Heh heh thank you" Silver said. Thankful for his new home


	4. CHAPTER 4~ interesting encounter

~——————————————~  
“How could you! I trusted you!” a white female hedgehog cried!”

“You will pay for what you have done to Celeste, with your life!” A blue male hedgehog yelled

“Death is too good for you, you have dishonored my kin! And for that you will suffer!” A black hedgehog stated”

“KYRO, ATLAS,NO!”  
~———————————————~  
Silver awoke with a start and a heavy feeling clenching his chest.. Silver had  
a weird dream that he couldn’t explain but other than that he rested well.  
So well he didn’t want to get up. The couch was the comfiest thing ever. He never wanted to leave.

Although, the temptation to fly around this new world full of life was too overwhelming. Sonic was able to give Silver an unused white tee and a bit of money and Silver went off on his little adventure.

Meanwhile Sonic was being lectured - or, more accurately, yelled at - by Shadow for letting Silver go off on his own.

Silver, oblivious to Sonic's situation happily roamed the city. Taking in all the amazing sights. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re flying” a female dove said after Silver had accidentally bumped into her. He decided that he’d land and see what he could find.

The city was full of people more than Silver had ever seen or been around. It almost felt overwhelming. He wanted to explore every bit of this place but he didn’t know where to go first. He explored clothing stores, flower shops, and when he saw the Chao pet store he just couldn’t help himself. He rushed inside and to the left of the room was a play area for all kinds of adorable Chao. He asked a nearby employee if he was allowed to go into the Chao play area and to Silvers excitement he was.

He had read about Chao from dusty old books and was always fascinated by them. Not to mention they were even cuter than the books described. As soon as he got close to any of the Chao they ambushed him. At least 5 Chao held onto him by his legs and another 5 flew around his head excitedly. two employee’s rushed over apologizing and saying they’d never done this before but Silver brushed them off. He didn’t mind it at all. In fact he felt a strange compelling love towards these creatures.

but soon enough another 10 Chao overwhelmed Silver, grabbing onto him in any way possible. He began to stumble backwards and almost fell but the Chao worked together and pulled him up. 

“O-ok you guys can let go now” Silver giggled. To everyone's surprise the Chao listened immediately and let go and landed on the ground. The employees stared in awe at how well they listened to Silver. One of the Chao floated above them all and approached Silver.

It was a light grey Chao with blue tips on its fur, a teal gem on its forehead, a gold halo and light blue wings.

It got uncomfortably close to Silver’s face and said he started talking to Silver but Silver couldn’t understand what it was saying and only raised an eyebrow. The Chao seeing Silvers confusion seemed annoyed 

“I'm sorry little guy but I don’t understand you. Maybe you could show me what you want” Silver explained to the little guy. The Chao though didn’t like that Silver couldn’t understand him, it looked like it was about to cry and flew right out the door. Silver quickly flew out the door and after the little Chao. The Chao flew across the threat into a public park.

It flew around trees, into the playground and bumped into a lot of people. Thankfully Silver had a lot of experience with flying around things but was having a hard time keeping up with it, this Chao was FAST.

They were nearing the lake when the Chao abruptly stopped but Silver wasn’t ready, Silver couldn’t stop himself so he closed his eyes and braced for impact. He flew directly into another hedgehog who had the wind knocked out of him.

and just like that the two fell into the cold lake. When Silver opened his eyes he was underwater and could see the blurry image of a black furred hedgehog beneath him. He snapped his eyes open and began to swim upwards grabbing Silver’s arm and pulling him along

The cold fresh air hit Silver in the face as they reached the surface. Both of them gasping for air. The other hedgehog pulled Silver along to land.

Silver couldn’t swim. He’d never had to and it wasn’t like there was anyone to teach him when he was in the future. So the courtesy of this hedgehog was definitely appreciated. either that or this guy wanted to rip Silver a new one for crashing into him.

If it wasn’t for him Silver would probably still be down there.

“Im so sorry” Silver said as soon as they were standing back on solid ground

“I-i was chasing this Chao that ran away from the pet store and I was flying too fast and by the time I-i saw you I couldn’t stop and, I…uhm…” Silver stopped talking when he noticed the guy was hardly even listening. Silver took this moment to get a good look at him.

He was an ebony hedgehog with dark blue stripes on his arms and quills.he was taller than silver by about 4 inches.He wore black jeans with a Silver chain hanging on the side, and wore no shirt He had a triangle of the same color on his chest as well. not to mention the alarming scar on his face which laid on his forehead and ran through his right eye.

His eyes were a piercing dark green which had a lost and tired feel to them.

His eyes stayed locked on Silver as if they didn’t want to let go. He honestly looked like a lost puppy to Silver despite the scar he seemed quite friendly not to mention attractive.

“U-uhm excuse me sir, are you okay?” Silver asked, waving his hand in front of this stranger's face. The stranger kept staring at Silver with astonishment which only confused Silver more.

“Oh! Oh no! Did I hurt you?” Silver gasped, putting his hands up by his face. “I’m so sorry, i-i can’t try and heal you some, where does it hurt? I pro-“ Silver stopped when the stranger gently grabbed Silver by his wrist.

“No,no I’m fine” he said finally out of his daze. “I’m sorry are you alright” he asked Silver, staring straight into Silver's eyes.

“U-uhm yes, I’m f-fine” Silver stuttered. Pulling his hands back. 

“What was it that you were chasing?” The stranger asked

“A-a Chao, a white and blue one, w-with a halo” Silver explained

The stranger looked over Silver’s shoulder “you mean that one?” He asked pointing behind Silver. Silver turned around and found the runaway Chao, it smiled guiltily and flew into Silver's chest. Silver held on to the little Chao.

“Again I’m really sorry about this” Silver waved his hand and the water left on the two was pulled off and gathered into a floating orb, Silver waved his hand again and the water flew back into the lake.

“I'll just be on my way to take this Chao back where he belongs” Silver stated as he walked away. The stranger though didn’t want Silver to leave so soon as he started to follow Silver in hopes to introduce himself but Silver stopped before the hedgehog could say anything.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where the Chao pet shop is? Would you?” He asked with a nervous smile. The stranger smiled back 

“Actually I do” he said

“My name is-uhm, Mephiles” he stated

“O-oh, my names Silver” Silver beamed


	5. CHAPTER 5~His Anger

Silver and Mephiles had talked the entire way to the pet shop merely enjoying each other's company. Mephiles was the curious type, seeing as he asked the most questions out of the two. When it came to any questions about Silver’s past, Silver merely told Mephiles he was raised with his two brothers here in emerald city. Nothing much.

Even so Mephiles saw right through Silver's lie’s. Though he didn’t let Silver know. Mephiles knew there was something more to Silver and he’d find out.

Silver adored talking to Mephiles. When Mephiles wasn’t asking questions he was very attentive to what Silver had to say.,even when he stuttered and stumbled over his words. He didn’t smile much and wasn’t very expressive but from the way he talked and treated Silver, Silver knew he wasn’t bad at all. In fact Mephiles really brought Silver out of his shell.

After they had dropped the Chao off at the pet shop Mephiles pulled Silver aside.

“Silver, would you mind accompanying me to the halloween carnival tonight” Mephiles asked 

“H-halloween carnival?” Silver asked.

“Yes, on the other side of town, it also happens to be a pride celebration so I merely thought-“

“What’s pride,And what's a carnival?” Silver asked tilting his head like a puppy

and while normally this would be a strange question but Mephiles simply treated it as a normal question

“A carnival is when the city sets up rides and entertainment for the people and pride is a celebration for the freedom to love whoever you want no matter who you are” he explained.

‘well…who do you love?” Silver asked innocently though he caught Mephiles off guard.

“I-i, well I just r-recently, I’ve realized that I’m a bisexual, that I love men and women” Mephiles said.

“Oh, you mean like that, well I’m not sure who I love. I've never had the chance to find out”Silver stated.Mephiles stepped closer to Silver and grabbed his wrists, gently holding them up. As silver looked into Mephiles’s eyes his heart raced and his face began to heat up.

“Well, I hope tonight will reveal such things to you,” he said kindly.

After they had said their goodbyes they went their separate ways. Silver wandered the city for a minute before he realized he didn’t know how to get back to Sonic’s house. So he decided he’d fly up and gain a bird's eye view. That should be easier. Silver was about to take flight when someone caught his attention from behind.

A dark brown,male dog had grabbed a hold of Silver’s shoulder, much tighter than what was considered kind.behind him were two other dogs who seemed to be his friends.

“Hey sweetie, you seem quite lonely here. Wanna hang with us?” the dog asked.

“Uhm, n-no thanks I was just on my way home” Silver said. The dog's grip on Silver became tighter as he began to push Silver into the nearby alleyway. Silver looked around for someone to maybe help him out of this. Unfortunately the streets hadn’t been as busy as this morning so there was no-one to witness Silver predicament as they three dogs surrounded Silver.

“C'mon sugar, the boys and I just wanna hang y'now” the dog said moving in front of Silver.

“We’d be delighted to have such a pretty thing hang with us,” he said raking his hand through Silver’s long spines. Silver used his own hand and struck the dogs head away.

“Don’t be so  _ bitter, _ ” he said pushing Silver against the wall. Alarms were going off in Silver's head. He wanted to leave. To get away from these brutes.

“Get away from me!” Silver stressed. The dog put his hands against the wall blocking Silver's only way of escaping but he wasn’t scared. Not one bit.

The dog grabbed a hold of Silver's wrist and slammed it against the wall most likely leaving a bruise

“Or we could just hang,right here” he said using his other hand to explore Silver’s body. Starting at his thigh and heading up to his shirt. Silver struggled against the digs grip.which only angered the guy. He grabbed a hold of Silver’s shirt and ripped it right down the center. 

Silver knew how to protect himself. growing up in an apocalyptic world will do that to you. He just wanted to give them a chance to leave on their own but Silver was done, No way was he going to get raped by this assholes

Silver clenched his fist as blue magic swirled around him knocking the dog off of Silver. Silver raised his hand and the three dogs were engulfed in the blue magic. It took a hold on them and kept them in place floating an inch off the ground.

with a wrathful look in his eyes Silver glared at them.

“do you really have nothing better to do than prey on the weak?” He exclaimed.

The dogs struggled against Silver's magic but to no avail. Silver had a tight hold on these bastards and he wasn’t letting go. He moved his hand down and the three were pushed to the ground lying on their chest. They all struggled to get free and the other two who hadn’t done anything to Silver begged him to let them go but Silver wasn’t budging

Silver approached the one who tried to molest Silver. He set his foot on the dogs back 

“ you really shouldn’t judge people by the way they act, you just thought I was a timid pretty little thing you could take advantage of right? You never would’ve guessed that I had the power to.quite literally, snap you in half?” Silver emphasized.

The other two became louder in their begging for Silver to free them, he finally decided since they hadn’t dont anything he’d let them go. foot still on this dogs back Silver waved his hand the blue magic disappeared from around the other two.

“Leave.now” he spat

The other two dogs quickly fled leaving the third one as Silver’s captor. Silver waved his hand and pushed it forward. Causing the dog to be pinned against the wall.

“Give me one good reason why I should let you go” Silver hissed, his eyes were nothing but wrathful. He’d never done this before, never acted like this. Silver knew that this place was somehow changing him that after he had traveled to the future something that had been locked deep inside of him was slowly being released. Right now he didn’t care. He felt good.

“I-if you kill me you'll be a murderer, a-and y-y-you’ll be arrested a-and taken to j-ail!” he stressed.

“Heh…hehehehe” Silver surprised both the dog and himself with this little laugh of his. It didn’t sound crazy. Not one bit. It was a normal innocent laugh as if Silver was genuinely amused.

“Murder?” Silver giggled.

“No I don’t think so” Silver giggled playfully

“See Here’s what I had in mind. A big strong dog assaulted me. I, a small timid hedgehog, was scared for my very life. I thought I would get raped, or hurt. So in a panic I tried to use my powers but I was so scared that I couldn’t control them and a horrible accident occurred, and trust me I can make it look like an accident.” Silver teased. He had this innocent smile that didn’t match the words coming from his own mouth. Silver took one last look at the dog’s horrified expression and giggled once again. He waved his hand and the blue magic disappeared.

“I'm just kidding, I only wanted to scare you” Silver explained.the dog was about to run past this crazy white hedgehog but Silver punched the wall behind him with a strength he never knew he had. 

“but...If I ever catch you preying on the weak again, I'll make sure you don't have the means to touch what's not your's” Silver threatened that spark of wrath back in his eyes. Silver moved aside.

“Go” was all he said to have that dog running with his tails between his legs.

Silver blinked and that Wrathful gleam vanished. Silver had felt angry before, heck there was always someone Silver wanted to beat the everliving chaos out of but he’d never actually confronted them before. He thought it was a waste of time and energy. Then again no one had ever tried to rape him before, sure there was the occasional cat-call but never rape.

Maybe Silver had finally snapped. that was it. Yeah. Silver was finally tired of people taking advantage of him like that. Looking up at the sky Silver and realized it was getting late. If Silver wanted to go to the carnival tonight he neended to get ready. So he activated his powers and, according to previous plans, gained a birds eye view and was now on his way home.

Meanwhile, Mephiles sat on the rooftop, hidden behind a couple of boxes. Mephiles had seen those bastards following Silver so he decided to follow Silver. He'd seen the entire thing. He was tempted to jump in when the dog ripped Silver's shirt, but he needed to make sure of something. Mephiles knew Silver could take care of himself, it was in his blood, his very core. As soon as Mephiles had looked into Silver's eyes, he thought that the wait was finally over. That after all this time  _ she _ was back.

Now he knew, and from here on out all he had to do was wait.


	6. ~CHAPTER 6~ Carnival of pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know if these chapters feel to fast plss. i feel like i might need to slow them down a bit? oh well i hope you enjoy it

When Silver made it back to the house he told Shadow and Silver about Mephiles and the carnival tonight. Sonic luckily was going anyway and wanted to invite Silver. Sonic had gone out earlier--after shadows lecture--and bought two costumes for Silver to choose from before he got home.Sonic laid both on the couch and asked Silver which one he liked better. one was a superhero costume with a rainbow cape.

"That one matches mine so if you choose that one we can be super gay together" Sonic said exited. Shadow grabbed Sonic's ear and lightly pulled on it

"Don't assume" he said letting go of his ear

"Oh yeah sorry, what is your sexuality anyways?" Sonic asked. Silver looked down at the other costume which was a maid cat outfit.The ribbon that laid around the waist and tied into a bow was rainbow.

"I'm not sure yet. Mephiles said I might be able to find out tonight" Silver explained

"Great idea, now which costume do you want?" Sonic asked motioning to the costumes.Silver took another look at them and chose...

"I-i think i'll wear the maid costume if that's ok" Silver asked

"Of course!" Sonic said throwing the maid costume into Silvers hands "technically this costume is meant for a human, which is why it comes with cat ears. You don't have to wear them though" Sonic stated. Silver took a look at the costume's cat ears and decided he'd wear them anyways.

"It's a part of the costume, I don't want to waste them" Silver said

"B-but you, have-" Shadow started to say but Silver cut him off.

"Thats ok ill just put them on the side of my own ears" Silver gleamed

—————————————————————————————

It was 5:00 in the afternoon. Sonic Silver and Shadow had made their way to the carnival together. Sonic used his super speed, Shadow used his rocket boots and Silver flew. They all had their costumes on by now.

Sonic was dressed up as a superhero. His costume had a dark blue scarf with a cape hanging from it. The inside of the cape was a bright rainbow. He also wore a light blue shirt under the scarf that covered his chest but revealed his stomach. He wore his usual red shoes and a belt with an emblem on it.

(these are sketches i did cause i didnt have any time for digital art sowwy)

Shadow didn't wear a costume, he only wore a black leather jacket with a rainbow button on it.

Silvers costume was a cute black dress, the poofy skirt was just above his knees with a lacy trim at the end. laying on the skirt was a white waist apron. With the ribbon of the apron wrapping around the sides and tiying into a pretty rainbow bow. The black sleeves were puffy with white lace like the skirt. The torso of the dress was a v-neck where his chest fur was. He even had his spines pulled into a low ponytail.

As soon as they arrived at the carnival the first thing Silver noticed was the bright light and big crowds. The carnival was set up on the other side of town from where Sonic lived in a large public park. The carnival consisted of rides big and small. entertainers were everywhere, playing instruments, creating art, and doing tricks. There were also colorful trucks with food and games. The decorations were splendid, rainbow ribbons were everywhere and white lights decorated the tree's like stars.It was all so lively and exciting for Silver. Although another thing he noticed right by the entrance was Mephiles himself.

Like Shadow he didn't wear a costume but he did wear black cargo pants with a button that had a pink, purple and blue stripe.as soon as Silver saw Mephiles he flew over to him.

"Hi Mephiles" Silver greeted floating slightly above Mephiles. Mephiles blinked in surprise, he hadn't seen Silver arrive, he was stuck in his own thoughts.

"H-hello Silver," Mephiles greeted. He seemed to eye Silvers costume for too long—that is—until he noticed the ears

"You do know you don't _have_ to wear those right? " Mephiles asked

"I know" Silver smiled.While Silver and Mephiles greeted each other Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm and began to pull him away.

"Shadow and I are gonna head to the rides, see you two later" Sonic said. Silver nodded and went off with Mephiles. Shadow though didn't want to leave Silver alone. Silver was new to this world and Shadow wanted to make sure Silver wouldn't get hurt. You could argue that Mephiles was with him so Silver would be fine but Shadow didn't trust Mephiles. He couldn't explain it but from the moment he laid his eyes on the scarred hedgehog Shadow felt as if he was staring at a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Shadow always trusted his instincts but Silver seemed so happy to be around him and Shadow didn't exactly rip his arm from Sonic's grasp. So Shadow went along with everything but he swore that if anything happened to Silver he'd hold Mephiles responsible.

Sonic was oblivious to what Shadow had seen. while Sonic had also felt a strange detest towards this character Sonic set that feeling aside thinking he was being too judgmental.

"So what do you wanna do first Shadow?" Sonic asked, still holding tight to Shadow's arm. Shadow looked around for a moment before answering

"I don't care, you pick" Shadow said. Sonic merely pouted like the child he is.

"Oh c'mon Shadow you should pick something first" Sonic encouraged.Shadow merely rolled his eyes.

"Fine-uhm-the rollercoaster?" Shadow suggested.

"Great idea!" Sonic said, already running to get in line dragging Shadow along. After waiting in line for what seemed like an _eternity_ it was finally Sonic and Shadow's turn to step inside their section. When Sonic had stepped off the ground into the cart he felt that all too familiar tingle through his foot. Sonic knew for a fact that it wasn't a normal feeling. He'd asked his friends before but they always looked at him weird. It was a strange sensation of loss. It only happened whenever Sonic was completely off the ground. Shadow had explained that he felt something similar whenever he let go off a chaos emerald, so it probably had something to do with his super speed.

Meanwhile Silver was exploring the carnival like it was a whole new world—well for him it was. He looked at everything, watched the entertainers, tried whatever the stands were offering and played whatever games he could find. Mephiles stood by Silver not really caring for anything the stands had, or the games, although he did enjoy the entertainers.

Silver and Mephiles were currently at one of the games where you had to throw a ring onto a glass bottle, Silver could easily win by using his powers but he wanted to play like anyone else. Sadly he wasn't able to win.

"Wanna give it a try Mephiles?" Silver asked handing a ring to Mephiles, Mephiles took the ring and threw it without a care. It instantly landed into the bottle. Silver gasped in surprise and handed Mephiles the rest of the rings with a smile. Mephiles didn't find this game fun, it was much too simple for him, Silver saw that, he also noticed that the only time Mephiles had smiled all day was when Silver had come to the carnival.

After Mephiles had won Silver picked out a cute bunny plush.

"That was fun, are there any more games around here?" Silver asked hugging the plush close to his chest

"No, you have played them all" Mephiles stated.

"Oh, well what else is there to-" Silver stopped mid-sentence, his left ear twitched and when he looked over he saw a little cat girl about 4-5 years old. All alone and crying for their parents. Silver hurried over to the child and tried to console it.

"Hey, where's your mommy and daddy princess?" Silver asked, kneeling in front of the child.

"I-i can't f-f-find my D-da-daddy and d-d-dad" she cried. Mephiles walked up behind Silver and when the child looked up at him she immediately ran over and attached herself to Mephiles leg. Mephiles face was priceless, a mix of shock, confusion and then desperation as he carefully tried to pull the child off.

"Oh? mephi-" Mephiles cut Silver off

" _Get this child off of me"_ he stated

"It's just a little girl Mephiles it's not like she's gonna bite" Silver giggled.

"I'm not good with kids, w-what if it starts screaming or pukes or something...what if I hurt it" Mephiles said, still trying to get the kid off. Silver picked the child up from Mephiles leg and held her up, he gave her the toy bunnies and she seemed satisfied.

"...I hate kids..." Mephiles stated.

"Mephiles!" Silver scowled

"What? They cry all the time, you never know when they're going to puke, and they always make a mess. they're so fragile and squishy that I'm afraid I might hurt them. Usually kids are scared of me but this one apparently has no fear in her heart" he stated. Silver raised an eyebrow at the hedgehog's over exaggeration.

"You're just being over dramatic Mephiles" Silver argued."I'm going to see if I can find this Child's parents" Silver said walking away. Mephiles took one look at Silver and sighed

"Same as ever" he said to himself. Mephiles knew for a fact he was right, especially after seeing the other two-er what were their names?

Sonic and Shadow.

It was too obvious. if anyone else was there they would've seen it. Their features were all too recognizable to Mephiles.when he spotted Shadow Mephiles was tempted to jump him, he could tell Shadow felt the same. Whether or not Shadow knows could be a problem, but seeing as Shadow hadn't attack Mephiles he assumed Shadow knew nothing

now all he had to do was get close, then he would take what was his. In the crowd in front of Mephiles he spotted a black little creature scurrying around. Mephiles recognized it as one of _his_ creatures. _He_ shouldn't be here, Mephiles told _him_ to wait, Mephiles had it all under control and if _he_ were to interfere everything could be lost.

Maybe it was just here for surveillance, yeah Mephiles had nothing to worry about. But even so

surveillance?

Really?

Mephiles messes up _one_ time and suddenly he's the one who can't be trusted.

Damn.

The irony.


	7. CHAPTER 7~ fight or flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight this one was fun to write i hope you like it .pls leave a comment with any constructive criticism or what you think will happen next. :>
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yyc3G00CvI
> 
> heres a link to some music ill let you know when to start it

After Silver had found the child's parents, Mephiles suggested they went on one of the rides, specifically the ferris wheel. It was his favorite ride seeing as it was a calm and slow ride. Mephiles couldn’t really care much for the fast and aggressive ones.Silver took Mephiles' suggestion with excitement and now here they were. Sitting in the cart of the ferris wheel. Silver’s eyes locked on the sky. With all those beautiful gems like stars, forming shapes that Silver could make out too easily, and that bright magnificent full moon. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight.

“You seem quite interested in the sky” Mephiles said, with a distant look in his eyes, in mere seconds Mephiles seemed older and tired. Like a veteran who had just come from war.

“ Oh, y-yeah, I just…well I can’t really explain it. I just, really like the sky” Silver replied

“Would you like to hear a story?” Mephiles asked.

“What kind of story?” Silver smiled

“about the goddess who painted the sky” Mephiles stated.Silver's eyes widened with delight.

“Is it a true story?” Silver asked

“As true and real as you and i,” he said. Silver nodded and Mephiles started his story.

“Thousands of years ago the sky was a black empty void where no life existed. 

that is until she came along. A snowy white furred goddess with eyes that shined like diamonds. who filled the heaven’s with color and stars.

Once life roamed mobiüs she filled their hearts with hope and love. She brought joy across the planet. They worshipped her and loved her as she loved them back.

Her power was magnificent, not a single being could rival her. Although she never used her power for violence unless it was absolutely necessary. She mostly used her power to bring beauty to the world, not physical beauty but a form of spiritual that inspired everyone around her”

“Did something happen to her?” Silver asked.

“…”

“…she disappeared, vanished into thin air. it is prophesied that she will return. No one knows when but…” Mephiles stopped mid sentence. His fist’s clenched and his body tensed.

“Mephiles,Are you okay?” Silver asked.

“Silver…can you fly us out of this cart?” Mephiles asked grabbing Silver’s wrist

“Y-yes but why?” Silver asked

The ground beneath the Ferris wheel began to crack .Silver instantly grabbed a hold of Mephiles and himself and flew out of the ferris wheel cart. The entire carnival was in chaos, rides were beginning to break, people were panicking and where caverns on the ground opened purple-ish black smoke emerged.

Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow had gotten off of the roller coaster just in time and right now we're saving people. As soon as Shadow caught the eye of Silver and Mephiles landed on the ground he teleported to the Ferris wheel. Sonic though saw the people still inside the Ferris wheel and ran over to help.

~~~start the music~~~

When Silver realized what was happening he was in shock.

He’d seen this all before.

Why now.

Everything was perfect

Silver eyes shone and he set Mephiles down at the entrance. These cracks were only happening inside the carnival area so as long as Mephiles did not come back he’d be fine.

Without saying goodbye Silver went back to the Ferris wheel where Sonic and Shadow still were. 

He helped them get everyone off the Ferris wheel then spoke with them back on the no longer shaking ground.

“You need to leave” , Shadow stressed.

“Yeah it's too dangerous here” Sonic stated

“B-but what about-“ the ground beneath them shook once again, opening a crevice right beneath them. Shadow grabbed Sonic by the waist and used his rocket boots to keep them in the air while Silver merely used his powers. They landed on solid ground but Silver was too distracted to hear shadow speak. He stared into the all too familiar crevice, the aura it gave off left a feeling of dread grasping onto Silver's chest.

“Silver!” Shadow snapped Silver out of his thoughts.

“Everyones safe, we need to get out of here” , Shadow stressed. Silver nodded in agreement.

“You three…aren’t…going any…where” a deep and raspy voice echoed from pithing the crevice. It sounded restrained like it was struggling to speak.

suddenly smoke emerged from the crevices surrounding the three hedgehogs, removing any means of escape.

On the walls of smoke two red scratchy vertical lines appeared and under it a horizontal red line forming into a wicked smile.

A deep laugh echoed loudly through the air and shook the boys to their core. At this moment the hedgehogs simultaneously felt a rush of power flow through them, their senses heightened and their abilities at the ready to fight or flight.

for Silver flight was his only option, he wanted-no needed to get out of here. He only came back to make sure Sonic and Shadow were safe. He never expected to get trapped. He was horrified. he wondered where that fearless and wrathful side of Silver was. He could really use him right now seeing as Silver was quite literally shaking in his boots

“So…he was right. You three have reunited. Therefore I have returned” the red smile moved around them on the walls and spoke with malice.

“If you don't let us outta here I'm gonna stomp your nonexistent ass back into the ground you creep” Sonic yelled. Sonic seemed a tad nervous as if he was losing his cool but it wasn’t his fault. This aura left dread and hopelessness in all their hearts making it hard to think straight.

“Who are you!” Shadow demanded moving defensively in front of Silver and Sonic.

The creature gave out a heart laugh shaking the ground.

“It's been so long…since I’ve roamed…since i've caused such chaos…its…delightful” it said looking up to the sky. Shadow took this moment to charge a chaos spear. He launched himself with his rocket boots but this creature was too fast for him. It instantly laid its red slits back onto Shadow and a black electrical aura surrounded him.

The red smile faded off of the walls and formed a silhouette of a horned mobian on the ground. Its red slits clear on its faces.

Sonic took Shadows in front of the paralyzed Silver, his eyes locked on Shadow.

The being looked away from Shadow and he collapsed to the ground in pain, the chaos spear fading in his hand.

the being stepped closer to the worn Shadow and used its hand to grab his chin to make Shadow look up at it.

“Ah Kyro, as fearless as ever” it said dropping Shadow’s face. It walked away from Shadow and Sonic rushed over to him. 

“What do you want to do?” Sonic yelled.

“Atlas…always so spirited and overprotective aren’t you?” It was teased. The creature waved its hand and rock emerged from the ground keeping Sonic and Shadow, home was now in Sonics arm, in place.

“And celeste…such a sensitive and delicate being…I know where you came from…what you’ve seen…you know who I am” the creature stated. Silver stayed put. He wanted to run, to get out of here as fast as possible but he was stuck in place, paralyzed with fear.

The creature rushed towards silver and grabbed him by the neck and held him up. The being’s face distorted into a large wicked red smile.

  
  
  


“S̴̼̠̟̲̥̖͆͠Ȃ̷̟̗̱͑̌͐Y̵̧͙͖͑͌͘ ̵̮̪͇͇̈̔̾̚Ỉ̸̡̼͌͘ͅŢ̶̰̲͕̱̋̌̔̓̂̔!̶͔̎!̴͙̂̐͋͠!̵̬̗ ̸̠̏̏S̸͔̼̙̍́̈́͂ͅȦ̶̲̹̫̱́̕͜Ȳ̴̨̩̖̩̮̼̔̒̓͒ ̸͖͓̘͕̜̈́M̵̨̱̹̖͓̓Y̶̢̯̻̲̯͛̑̈̓̀͝ ̴͚̖̟̟̭̮̏N̵̡̉̈́̎̃̚A̸̻͙͒̇̆͘M̸̢͍͈̜͐͊̂̈̚E̷̢̦̪͋͛̉͛!̶̛̣̫͝!̵̨̼̌̋!̷̟̪̂”

  
  
  


(SAY IT SAY MY NAME)

The creature yelled, its voice distorting with every word.

“…I-Iblis!” Silver choked. The creature calmed and dropped Silver leaving him a coughing mess.

“Well,since you three are not fully realized. I will take this opportunity to take what I need” Iblis stated raising his hand and the three were raised in the air. A black electrical aura surrounding them.

Iblis clenched his fist and the three felt some kind of force pass through them and clench their hearts. The three yelled in pain as the force began to pull on them, ripping them apart. 

Silver could feel a piece of himself being ripped from his very being. Something important. 

“What? No! What have you three done!” Iblis yelled in frustration. 

“No matter, I will take what’s left. You have made yourselves weak! Therefore I will be the most powerful being in the universe.”

Silver had no idea what this freak was talking about. He couldn’t care. The only thing that could register in his mind was the unbearable pain of being ripped apart. 

None of them could stand it. They wanted it to end. 

Sonic and Shadow hadn't given up. somehow Silver knew they hadn’t given up . He had though, he had already accepted his life was an endless spiral of disasters.

Suddenly, Silver could hear the echoes of two voices as they got louder and louder

“You think a little pain is gonna stop me, you freak, I've been fighting for people my whole life! I have people to live for! I’m not giving up!” The voice of Sonic echoed through Silver’s mind

“I will not give up, I promised Maria to live on and protect the innocent, I will not die here!!” The voice of Shadow echoed through Silvers mind

Silver had never heard such conviction, it inspired him. Maybe…maybe he didn’t have to give up. Maybe he could fight for a better future. Not just for himself but for everyone!

The three boys couldn’t see it but Iblis was struggling to keep a hold on them. The black aura was slowly fading and being replaced with blue, red and cyan magic circling them. 

the magic spiraled out of control pushing Iblis against the wall. Suddenly the magic disappeared only to return in the form of an explosion.


	8. CHAPTER 8~Crystal cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do have a photo to add but ill add it l8tr i need to finish it. i hope you enjoy this chapter ive been waiting to write it for a while. dont hesitate to leave a comment telling me what you think
> 
> ~thank you loves~

The morning sun rose seemingly brighter than before.revealing the destruction remained from last night's incident. A giant crater left in the center of the chaos. The entire place was empty, not a single being in sight.

Meanwhile in another building, a red echidna walked through the hallways of a hospital into a room where three male hedgehogs laid in hospital beds. The red echidna took a white gem out of the pocket of his green cargo pants. The gem began to glow and Shadow was the first one to stir. 

He groaned in pain as he sat up. A headache forming as Shadow pushed the blankets aside. He sensed the aura of the chaos emerald and looked knuckles’s way.

“Knuckles? What are you doing here?” Shadow asked his voice tired and raspy. Knuckles stared at Shadow in thought before answering.

“Tikal and I sensed a  _ very _ large amount of chaos energy here in the city. when we got here we found you, Sonic and the kid unconscious in the middle of an abandoned war zone at 3 am so we brought you three here” knuckles explained. The memories flooded back to Shadow and he was able to register what he could not during the event. 

“We? Where is Tikal?” Sonic asked. Sitting up. “Ugh this headache is definitely in my top five worst headaches. not as bad as number one though” Sonic stated as the chaos emerald began to glow and an orange aura began leaving the emerald. Forming into the ghost of a young orange female echidna.

“Hello Sonic, Shadow. I hope you are feeling better this morning” Tikal said in her soft and caring voice.

“Meh, I’ve felt worse,” Sonic stated. He looked over to the bed next to him where Silver still slept. it was then Silver began to stir. He sat up and immediately hugged his torso and groaned in pain.

“I..hate…everything” Silver groaned sarcastically. Tikal finally noticed him and flew over his bed. As soon as Silver caught the eye of the ghost girl he screamed and jumped in surprise. Resulting in Silver falling off his bed. 

“Uuugghh, fucking…headache” 

Shadow cringed as he heard Silver curse.

“You have a headache too?” Sonic asked, ignoring Silvers circumstances 

“I'm so sorry, sometimes I forget my current form can be…surprising” tikal apologized.

Silver used the bed frame to pull himself up and he was able to get a good look at tikal. She didn’t appear scary or threatening so he kinda rolled with it.

“Uhm s-Sonic, Shadow is this o-one of your f-friends” Silver asked sitting back on the bed.

“Yep Silver meet tikal and knuckles, good friends of our- ow” Sonic said flinching in pain from his headache

“Grrr,what the hell happened!!” Sonic yelled in frustration. Knuckles threw one of the nearby pillows at Sonic for being too loud.

“Not helping asshat!” Sonic started holding the pillow close. All attention was then centered around Tikal who was glowing brighter than usual. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating.

“Well?” Knuckles asked.

“I still can't be sure, we would have to bring them to the master emerald,” Tikal answered.

“For what?” Shadow asked what Sonic and Silver wanted. None of them had a clue what knuckles and Tikal were talking about.

“…it's not safe to tell you all here” knuckles stressed, folding his arms. “Besides you all are still hurt, it would be best if we waited till you three got better”

It was then that Silver spotted the bandages under the hospital gown. on his left arm and right leg. Although nothing hurt other than his head. Shadow and Sonic also had bandages covering them. Sonic jumped out of the bed and approached knuckles.

“Come on knux! We're just in a hospital. Just tell us now!” Sonic whined. Shadow, annoyed with Sonic's impatience, threw a pillow at the back of Sonic's head.

“Get back in bed” Shadow ordered. Sonic pouted and crawled back into his bed like a hermit.

“B-but what could be so important” Silver asked

“Look, there are people willing to kill or be killed for this information, you three can wait a day or two” knuckles started grabbing the chaos emerald.

“I'll grab you guys some lunch and be right back” 

—————————————————————————————

Meanwhile, miles away from emerald city. In a dark and ominous cave within a mountain. A tall mobian walked through the cave and the deeper he went small purple and blue crystals began to appear. He kept deeper until he found himself surrounded by purple and blue crystals of all sizes. He stopped at a crystal twice his size. The inside of the crystal was filled with a black and dark purple liquid that flowed through the mountain.

The liquid stirred and a red scratchy smile formed on the crystal. 

“Do you comprehend what you have done?” The mobian asked. The red smile morphed into a confused look.

“I had him right where I wanted him Iblis! But that stunt of yours ruined everything! ” The mobian yelled in rage.

the smile melted off of the wall into his silhouette form

“…you had her in your arms. You had every opportunity to take what we needed…but you did not” Iblis did not move an inch as he talked.

“ _He_ does not remember a thing. He does not remember me. If I could get close to him, gain his and the other’s trust then it would be simple” Mephiles explained calmly.

“But now you’ve revealed yourself to them! two of them are renowned hero’s. They have connections! They will find out who you are and who  _ I  _ am!  _ You _ have ruined any chance of easily-“ Mephiles stopped. His throat closing in on itself. 

Mephiles could no longer speak or breath, he fell to his knees coughing and desperately trying to breathe.Iblis slowly walked towards him.

“Do not speak to me in that tone Mephiles, you forget who has your life in their hands” Iblis spoke calmly

“You do not know what I do Mephiles, they do not have what we seek. We need them to know'' Iblis explained. Mephiles understood what Iblis said although his mind was slowly fading from not being able to breath. Iblis snapped his fingers and Mephiles’s throats opened up allowing him to breathe once again.

He laid on the ground breathing deeply as Iblis walked back to the crystal.

“They will find it for us.then we will take it for our own” 

—————————————————————————

Sonic,Shadow and Silver had spent two days at the hospital. when knuckles had first brought them there the doctors had said they were extremely Hurt. A few broken bones and a concussion each.

Although by the next night all of their bones were healed and then the morning after that they were allowed to go free.the next thing the three knew they were at the chaos emerald shrine with knuckles and tikal.

Sonic tapped his foot in impatience.

“Alright, where is this information that is sooooo important” Sonic asked.

Silver was in awe of the Chaos shrine, he had heard about it in stories but never in his life thought that he’d be able to witness it in person. The shrine held the master in the center and the other seven around it. to Silver they looked more like diamonds that emeralds. The glow of the sun shining off of them perfectly as if the emeralds themselves were glowing.

Tikal appeared in front of Silver seemingly out of nowhere making him jump back in surprise.

“So,what now” Shadow demanded. He seemed just as impatient as Sonic which was unusual.

“If this involves us I would like to know immediately” Shadow stated.

“Of course, all will be clear in a few minutes. If you three would please hold these” Tikal explained handing each of them a chaos emerald. Then she was absorbed back into the chaos emerald 

“Uhm wh-what now” Silver asked.

“Watch” Knuckles smiled

On cue the three boys felt something lightly pull on their chest. The chaos emeralds then began to glow brighter and brighter by the second until Silver had to close his eyes. The three boys were then engulfed in blue,red and cyan light.

When Silver opened his eyes all he could see was white and cyan light surrounding him like walls. Someone tapped on Silver’s shoulder causing him to turn around. He was greeted with a gorgeous tall hedgehog. Her white quills were shaped exactly like Silver’s. everything about her looked exactly like Silver other than her more feminine form.

She wore a long grey kimono with a cyan stripe among the edges,she had strips of cloth around her feet, hads and torso under the kimono. The only difference between her and silver was the black line surrounding her eye. Silvers mark was straight and neat but here's was wiggly, and sort of bubbly

She gave Silver a warm smile and brought her hand out as if she wanted Silver to take it. Silver hesitated but he willingly put his hand in her’s. she pulled him in and suddenly everything went blank. The only thing Silver could register was the warm feeling of hope and love. A flood of power rushed through Silver and when he finally opened his eye’s everything was back.

Sonic and Shadow seemed just as stunned and shocked as Silver.

“What the actual  _ fuck _ ” Shadow whispered wide eyed.

“Ok so do I have another doppelgänger or…” Sonic asked. “Tikal are you okay?” Sonic asked.

Tikal had her hands over her mouth in shock as she cried. Knuckles had his arm over her shoulder in comfort but she didn’t seem to be crying out of sorrow but more so happiness.

She removed herself from knuckles’s hold and approached Silver excitedly.

“It's true! It's true! I always knew it was you two. And now with Silver here you three have been reunited. The gods are back!


	9. Chapter 9~Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note
> 
> Hello everyone, i know its been a while since i posted but here's the next chapter and i plan to post at least once a month from now on. i hope you all like like and thank you for the support :)
> 
> \------------------------------------------

Authors note

Hello everyone, i know its been a while since i posted but here's the next chapter and i plan to post at least once a month from now on. i hope you all like like and thank you for the support :)

\------------------------------------------

“Wh-what!?” Sonic declared utterly confused by Tikal’s claims that the “gods” were back. Silver and Shadow felt the same. They had no clue what she was so excited about. Knuckles just stood there speechless. His eyes reflected shock and worry.

Silver was a bit caught off guard just like the others but he had more of an idea of what she was talking about.

“W-wait, do you mean…the goddess who painted the sky?” Silver asked but his question went unnoticed by Tikal. though Knuckles noticed him and nodded in agreement

“This is wonderful, and horrifying but also wonderful!” Tikal expressed.

“What. Are. You. Talking about” Sonic begged. Tikal noticed they’re confusion

“Have you three never heard of the gods?” She asked.

“Sh-should we have?” Silver asked.

Knuckles gently grabbed Tikal’s wrist and pulled her closer to him

“Tikal the gods have been forgotten, no one but scholars and historians know of them” Knuckles explained

“Oh, well I would be more than happy to explain” she said

At this point Sonic, Shadow and Silver were, not literally, at the edge of their seats. Thoughts raced through their heads.

What does she mean by gods?

I wonder if there are any good chill dog places around here?

Does she mean us?

I'm going to snap iblis’s neck.

could people be in danger?

What does this mean for the future?

Tikal took her place sitting on the grass in front of the three as she began to explain. The trio sat as well listening intently

———————————————————————————————

over 100,000 years ago this realm was in Chaos. There was nowhere for life to thrive for the creature of darkness ,iblis, roamed and destroyed any signs of life across mobius.

Many beings who were still alive prayed for help from anyone with the power to stop this creature. They’re prayers reached the three brightest stars in the galaxy and gave them life.

From these stars the three gods were born and together they were able to stop iblis from his reign of terror and shatter his form and magic to the far corners of mobius so that he may not have the power to ever destroy the light again.

These three gods were

Atlas the god of mobius, after all of iblis’s destruction he replenished mobius’s lands and waters

Kyro the god of power, he created chaos energy and the chaos emeralds including the master emerald. Which had helped the people protect themselves from any other dangers

Lastly the most powerful of them all celeste. she was the one to shatter iblis whilst the other two—— held him back.

She had created the heavens. the sun and the moon so that there would always be light. She granted the mobians hope and love. while she might have been kind and motherly she was a true warrior goddess. The only being Iblis knew was a true threat.

For ages the gods lived among mobians, it was truly an age of peace. Celeste herself had even found love. Though none of that lasted.

Celeste had fallen in love with a cruel and deceiving mobian. He tricked celeste into believing he truly loved her and when the moment came he stole her power from her and absorbed it as his own.

He had stated he was a servant of iblis and wished to become a god himself.

Atlas and Kyro had done everything they could to stop him but even together they were no match for Celeste’s power and had died in battle. It was only after the mobian had faced Celeste with a murderous attempt that she was able to regain her powers. Although she was heavily injured and died in the process.

the three gods were proclaimed dead whilst the rouge villain is said to have survived.

….his name….

Was Mephiles.

————————————————————

Once that name escaped Tikals lips Silver had become dizzy with shock.

“What?! Silver isn't that the same name of-of that guys that yo-'' Sonic began

“The Shadow ended.

“I-it c-could just be a-coincidence” Silver stuttered nervously

“I do not think so,” Tikal stated. She then approached Sonic

“Sonic, the beloved hero of Mobius, in your life you have mastered your current abilities and tamed the land. You are the reincarnation of Atlas god of Mobius” she stated then moving on to Shadow

“Shadow I do not think it is a coincidence that you are the chaos master of the three. You are the reincarnation of kyro god of power” she explained and then moved onto Silver who was at this point pale. Tikal had already listed two out of three gods. There was only one left and there was no way Silver could be her….at least…that’s what he thought.

“Silver, I have not known you for very long but you have the same beauty and kind aura that she did. You are the reincarnation of the goddess of heaven. Silver stepped back. This was too much for him. First Mephiles and now THIS!

“This is why Tikal said, It can’t be a coincidence you have met another hedgehog named Mephiles. It has been rumored that Mephiles is still alive today waiting for the gods to return so that he may take advantage of you three and steal all of your powers” Knuckles explained

on the outside Silver was blank but inside he was boiling with rage. He didn’t want to believe mephitis was evil he seemed so kind and caring but then again Silver was one to think logically. If Silver truly was celeste then the chances of Silver meeting the _villain_ Mephiles himself was very likely.

Sonic was concerned for Silver but he was mostly shocked. Sonic always knew he was special and not because he was a bit egotistical. I mean who could fight and win against chaos, a robot obsessed terrorist, a Mobian who could literally bend reality and many other enemies. although to Sonic being a god would have been a bit of a stretch just yesterday. Now though after seeing atlas during that whole magic thing…he knew it was true.

Shadow also knew he was unique, he was made in a lab after all. Although being a god was beyond him. His power was immaculate that's for sure, he even had to use inhibitor rings to keep him from using too much. maybe if Shadow had known about the gods beforehand he could have found out what he was sooner.

“A-are you sure? Wh-what if y-you have th-the wrong Mobians?” Silver stressed, hands clenched and head hung low.

“Silver I was there when the gods were alive and well and you three not only look like them but have amazing power that I’ve never seen in a single Mobian in all my years” Tikal explained but Silver wasn’t convinced he couldn’t be….he-he wasn’t..worthy…not…good enough.

“Silver?” Shadow asked. He and Sonic were now in front of him, Shadow had his hands on Silver’s shoulders. Silver only now noticed the cold droplets rolling down his face

“…I-i don’t…be-believe you” Silver stated the tears now falling down his face. He didn't want to believe it. If…if it was really true then-

“Was Iblis there,Personally during the attack?” Tikal asked

“Yes,” the Shadow said through gritted teeth. At the name iblis each of the three hegdehogs couldn’t help but feel this uncontrolled rage.

“He tried to steal our powers” Sonic realized.

“Silver why would he do that if you three were not the gods” Tikal stressed

Silver wiped his face clean with his arm and room a deep breath.

“T-Tikal, if we were really gods th-then why couldn’t we stop, iblis then and there?” Silver asked. That was what had made him so upset. If Silver was celeste then he could have saved everyone back home but then again stopping iblis here in this time the three could stop iblis from ever terrorizing the future.

But they did try, Shadow, who Silver assumed was the strongest of the three, couldn’t even get near him.

Tikal seemed disheartened at the question.

“Before celeste had died, she had taken precautions so that iblis could not take advantage of their reincarnations. She imbued three crystals with their powers and hid them across Mobius for you three to find” Tikal explained.

“Okaaay, so she did not leave hints or anything?” Sonic asked.

“She did in fact, she entrusted me with the only information on the whereabouts of the three crystals” Tikal said

She then closed her eyes and raised her hands into a praying motion.

“The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power.Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos.Reveal the knowledge bestowed upon me by the goddess of heaven” Tikal opens her hands and her eyes glow white.

“For brother atlas his power’s remains untouched within the shrine of earth. Though Kyro's power has been revealed. The birthplace of his reincarnation is where it lays. And lastly heavens peak for my own”

Tikal closed her eyes and sighed.

“It has changed over the years, before Kyro’s power Laid within the chaos emeralds but apparently it had been found many years ago and now lies within…well i'm not sure where” Tikal explained.

“Well, it said the birthplace of Kyro’s reincarnation. Hey shad’s isn’t that the space colony ark” Sonic asked hesitantly. He was right to be so. Shadow had _many_ unpleasant memories of the space colony ark and he never wanted to go back there again but if it meant saving all of Mobius he would do it.

“Yes, it is” Shadow stated.

“Well that’s one down” Sonic says.

“W-wait are we actually going through with this?!” Silver panicked

“Yeah, it's kinda our thing now. Saving the world. We’ve done this at least like...” Sonic begins to count his fingers.

“Hmm, i’d say…8-?”

“10” Shadow corrected.

“-10 times and that's only counting the ones where if we lost Mobius would be either enslaved or destroyed.” Sonic said, completely calm.

Silver’s mouth gaped open.

“B-but, what if- '' Silver started but Sonic interrupted him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't worry man, we got this and…well you don't have to do this if you don't wanna. adventures like these canoe life changing, and not always in a good way. Shad’s and I can take care of this.”

Silver knew what Sonic was talking about. An adventure like this could hurt him but, if he really was this celeste lady, which to Silver was still really far fetched, then shouldn’t he do this. He’s had a hard life before, he can defend himself. Silver knows he’s strong…to an extent and if he goes with Sonic and Shadow it shouldn’t be so bad right? At least he won’t be alone.

“N-no that’s alright, I’ll come along. If it'll help things go smoother and faster then I’ll help” Silver stated. Sonic draped his arm over Silver

“Yeah! New member of the team!” Sonic cheered


End file.
